SmPC46
is the 46th episode of the season Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 435th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Joker used the 5 trap cards and made the Bad End Pretty Cure. Bad End Happy was walking to Cure Happy and told her that she always happy when she saw people in pain telling to Cure Happy that she would be one of them. After Bad End Happy does Bad End Shower and explodes. Cure Happy and the others managed to escape, but the Bad End Cures were right behind them. But the Bad End Cures shooted at them and the cures went to the different portals but Pop fell down with the miracle jewel. Joker told Pop that he would make the worst ending and telling that the Bad End Cures were strong and no one could defeat them. Cure Happy was terrified without her friends and in a s cary place with Bad End Happy. Bad End Happy was doing many of Bad End Shower and was attacking, Cure Happy was in a bad condition but she asked to Bad End Happy why she felt happy when people were in pain, but she still was attacking and threw Cure Happy in the ground and Bad End Happy smiled. In the other portal Cure Sunny was in a place which was with the sunset and was alone only with Bad End Sunny. Bad End Sunny kept using Bad End Fire without stopping, then Bad End Sunny came and told Cure Sunny that she was the sun and the sun could destroy everything, then she used Bad End Fire. Cure Sunny could escape those attacks but Bad End Sunny was faster and told her that there was only one Sunny. In the other portal Cure Peace was falling and saw that she was alone in a place full of flowers and black clouds, after Bad End Peace came and fell down where Cure Peace was and hurt her. Then Bad End Peace apologized and Cure Peace came. But when she touched Bad End Peace, Cure Peace got electrocuted and Bad End Peace was smiling that she lied at Cure Peace. In the other portal Cure March was running fast to get away from Bad End March but then for a second Cure March did not know where Bad End March was but than Bad End March came and kicked her, making Cure March fall down. Cure March got up but Bad End March came as fast as she could and kicked her many times in the stomach and then Cure March went away falling. In the other portal Bad End Beauty was saying ab out the moon that it was beautiful unlike Cure Beauty but Cure Beauty could get up and she tried to attack but it was too difficult. Bad End Beauty was with her sword and tried to catch her. In the city Pop with the miracle jewel was running away from Joker's card bombs but it was hard for Pop to run and he fell down and the card bombs were there and exploded. Joker told Pop to hand over the miracle jewel but Pop would never give up his sister, and than Joker told him that the cures would never destroy the Bad End Cures. After Joker told Pop that he would destroy the miracle jewel. All the cures could not believe that they would des troy Candy than all the cures were trying to reach Pop but Bad End Cures came in their way and shooted at them. Than Joker took a weapon and tried to destroy Candy and Pop, but than a bright light shined from the Royal Clock and it was Royale Queen and Joker fell down but he knew that the Royale Queen did not have power anymore and this was her last power, than Royale Queen told Joker that she would not let to touch her Candy, than all the cures were suprised that Royale Queen was Candy's mother. After Joker knew it was the time for the end of the world, all the cures were trying to defeating the Bad End Cures. Bad End Cures were doing their powerful powers to de feat the cures and Joker told the Royale Queen that Pierrot was reviving, but the cures were with power and turned into their ultimate forms and Cure Happy did Happy Shower Shining, Cure Sunny did Sunny Fire Burning, Cure Peace did Peace Thunder Hurricane, Cure March did March Shoot Impact and Cure Beauty did Beauty Blizzard Arrow and all the Bad End Cures were finally defeated, than all the cures gained their last decor which made Joker suprised but after Joker started laughing and Happy was suprised and she saw that she had a little piece of the black paint the future into a bad end than the cures see that Joker was a part of Master Pierrot and all the cures were shocked and they saw more piece of Pierrot coming to them but the last decor that they earned was Candy in her human form and the cures were really suprised. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Joker *Bad End Pretty Cure Major Events *Bad End Pretty Cures appear for the first time. *Candy's new form and that she is Royale Queen's daughter is revealed. Trivia *Bad End Pretty Cures that appear in this Episode are very similiar to Dark Pretty Cure 5, though the Dark Pretty Cure 5 appear only in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 movie. *The final appearance of the Princess Cure Peace and Princess Cure March eyecatches. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes